Field
The inventive methods and systems described herein generally relate to human capital management and particularly relate to a scalable platform for enterprise level human capital management including performance, compensation, benefits, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Human resource management systems must provide support for diverse applications such as compensation planning and execution, performance appraisal and management, alignment of compensation and performance, benefits administration, benefits user self service, and the like. There exists a need for a scalable human resource management system that facilitates the effective application of these services to a wide range of entity sizes, structures, and business processes while ensuring a high degree of configurability and client data separation for use on distributed, networked computing environments.